Leonard's lucky night
by kenoboss
Summary: A night alone with Leonard and Penny Smut. No plot


**Leonard's lucky night**

**A/N I don't own The Big Bang Theory (wish I did) **

Leonard lay on the bed with his cock in hand keeping himself semi hard till Penny finished up in the bathroom, he didn't have to wait long till she emerged with a light blue sheer nighty on, and he could see her black lace bra and black panties. His cock almost instantly sprang to full attention at the sight of her. "Oh my god you're stunning" was all that could escape from his mouth. She smiled with a look of thank you on her face "So I take it you like?" she purred "Oh my I guess so! Did I do that to you?" "No it was the pile of cloths on the floor! Of course it was you."

She slowly glided over to the bed swaying her hips as she walked, licking her lips, moving her hands over her breasts, doing everything she could think of to turn her man on, and it was working. Leonard still had his cock in his hand slowly stoking himself in rhythm to her walk. She could see his head turning a light shade of purple just from his light stroking; she thought to herself _damn it's going to be a short night tonight. _She climbed onto the bed slowly moving like a jungle cat stalking its prey, licking her lips at the sight of his cock, "yum yum that looks real good? Can I have a taste of that? It looks so good." he stopped his stroking as she approached him, just letting it stand straight and tall waiting for her. He could see the look in her eyes, she had a lustful gaze about her, like she hadn't seen a cock in a very, very long time.

Penny moved ever so closer till her mouth was just inches from his throbbing cock, she could almost see the blood surging though the veins it was very hypnotic, watching it throb back and forth keeping pace with his heart beat. There was already a drop of pre-cum on the tip. She positioned herself so that her mouth was just inches from his cock, taking in his musky sent.

She looked up at him smiling, with a look of mischief in her eyes, she lightly kissed the tip,licking the pre-cum off it and it jerked with just the lightest of touch, Leonard groaned his pleasure quietly but Penny still heard her mans reaction, she smiled. Penny reached out and ever so gently wrapped her hand around the base of his throbbing cock, "You like that don't you baby?" she purred. He just laid there nodding his head in agreement. Again she smiled; _I love it when I can render him speechless_. She leaned in and licked his cock again starting at the base and slowly moving up the length, stopping to nibble the vein on the underside, making him squirm with desire.

She continued up the shaft leaving a trail of saliva, as she moved slowly upwards until she reached the head were she licked the opening sending another jolt threw Leonard. He stirred at her lingering pace _hoping she would just start already. _Penny hovered just above the head flipping her tongue back and forth across the tip; knowing it was driving him crazy with lust.

Penny finally moved her mouth around the tip slowly engulfing him, just a little at first then she pulled back up, down again this time a little further, moving her tongue around the shaft as she went, then back up as if trying to backtrack the movements. All the while moving her tongue and applying just the right amount of suction to make him squirm.

Leonard didn't do anything he couldn't really, it took all his energy just to keep it together as she teased him, and boy was she good at that. He tried to think of work or something else that would keep him from shooting his load, before she even really started.

Penny continued to take Leonard in further each time she went down till her nose was buried in his hair. She moved back up leaving another trial of saliva, she needed to catch her breath for just a moment. That moment was over and she reached down and grabbed his balls massaging them ever so gently, as she again placed him in her mouth this time taking him to the hilt in one quick motion, making Leonard moan with surprise and satisfaction all in one. She picked up her pace now bobbing her head up and down, using her tongue and her hand in unison, she let his cock pop out of her mouth as she continued to stoke him, she then moved to his balls licking one then the other all the while stoking him faster, she place both of his balls in her mouth sucking on them gently. Leonard moaned even louder, rocking his hips in unison to her stroking. He could not help but think _oh my god I have this beautiful woman sucking my cock cause she wants too!_

Her tongue lashing of his balls ended as she moved up his length again kissing the shaft as she went, she engulfed him again not all the way down this time, but far enough to make him jump. _Wow he is lasting longer than I thought… good for him and good for me! _

She didn't show it but her jaw was getting tired, so she had to do something that would take him over the edge. She slowly moved her right hand down to his balls rubbing them, then out of nowhere she moved her middle finger to his anus, teasing at first, then slowly moving it around till she just barley entered his ass. Leonard jerked in shock of what she just did , but went with the flow, Penny didn't go much further in she didn't want to freak him out that much, but she didn't remove it either. She just slightly finger fucked his ass in rhythm of her stroking his cock. Leonard let a "yelp" "you like that don't you baby?"Penny teased. "Uh huh" was all he could get out, he loved the feeling of it but he just couldn't express the words right now. _Damn she is on fire tonight! _Leonard look down at Penny as she continued to suck his cock, watching as she bobbed her head up and down over his entire length, and working his ass at the same time. _C'mon man keep it together, this is too good to end it now! _

Penny felt that twitch from Leonard cock signaling his pending release, she doubled her efforts stroking his cock even faster now as she removed her finger from his ass, using both hands now to finish the job. Her mouth just stayed in one place as Leonard started to thrust upwards in unison with Penny's stroking. He was getting close and she knew it, she moved one hand down to caress his balls while continuing to stroke his cock she also squeezed his shaft so tight the head started to turned a dark shade of purple. He was so close she could feel it building up in him.

Leonard squirmed trying to hold back the urge growing in his balls, he needed to release and he needed to do it now. Penny felt his balls tighten up and she knew he was almost there, she moved herself up a little higher to receive him as he exploded. Leonard couldn't hold it any longer and with one last spasm he erupted into Penny's waiting mouth, hitting the back of her throat with such force she stated to gag. Penny tried to swallow Lenard's cum, but his released was with such force that it spilled out of her mouth and onto her chin, he continued to cum shooting it onto her face and neck.

Penny squealed in glee as she keep on pumping his still throbbing cock for all the juice she could get out. Leonard laid there his cock still releasing all the built up cum as Penny continued to pump him dry, licking up any cum that has dribbled down his shaft. "Wow sweetie that was amazing, I didn't know you had it in you to do that?!" Penny purred. "Neither did I." was all Leonard was able to get out, still trying to catch his breath.

Penny wiped off her mouth and chin licking her fingers off enjoying the taste of Leonard's cum, she moved up and kissed him hard pressing her lips and forcing her tongue into his mouth. Leonard didn't put up a fight accepting her tongue he was more than willing taste himself on her lips and tongue. "Mmm sweetie you were fantastic." Penny whispered. "I hope that will tide you over till I'm off my period?" "I think it would tide me over till next year! Penny that was absolutely unbelievable!" Penny giggled at Leonard's response "Awe thanks you deserved it." She laid one more kiss on his cock "you deserved it too."

**A/N Please review and all comments are welcome (don't flame to hard)**

**A/N 2 I haven't forgot the next story in the "Game Night" stories I just had to get this out of my head.**

**A/N 3 Thank you File XxX for spotting my spelling error **


End file.
